Eternally damned
by little-orange-book
Summary: "Tell me Earl, how long will you follow along the path he drew, just for you? How many times, will your revenge be taken? After all this is not your first. You are no longer the king, in this game." Some SebaCiel, rated T for now, may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ciel was furious when he retuned home, having just been practically dragged back from the Trancy manor, by his butler no less.

"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this? I had that no good Alois brat, just where I wanted him, wounded and ready to die and you bring me back here! My order was to keep that Claude, freak away from us. Now he is alive still, when I could have already killed him by now and achieved my revenge!"

Said demon looked at his little lord. Lips parted as he tried to regain his breath from shouting, a blush on his cheeks, eyes blazing. What a lovely sight.

"Forgive me Young Master, but with all that blood, Claude's demon senses were bound to go out of control. It would not have been safe for you." He bowed in apologies.

"So what? Don't tell me you were affected as well then?"

Sebastian frowned at the thought. "Of course not. As if I would what anything from that child. I am, and will always be interested in only my master and my master alone. Be it blood, the soul, or _other~ _things." He smirked as he lowered his voice near at the end; enjoying the dazed look in his bochan's eye as he could easily see him remembering some of their "Nightly activities".

Snapping out of his 'sudden thought's', Ciel continued to glare at his butler.

"Had we stayed, it would only have taken a moment more. Then we both would have gotten what we wanted. Since he will be weak still, we will strike again tomorrow. Make sure everything is prepared."

He had turned around and was about to head for his room when his arm was suddenly grabbed and his was pulled against a strong chest. Arms wrapped around his middle making sure he couldn't escape.

"Perhaps, it would be best if you were to wait longer. Why it would make the Phantomhive name look bad if you were to kill a man only when he was weakened,"

"Why are you delaying this? When he dies, I will have completed my goal and you get my soul. That was our contract. So why does it seem as if you hesitate demon?"

Sebastian turned him around in his arms so they were face to face. "Does my lord not have faith in me yet? You should know by now, that while I am your pawn to control, I only act in your best interests. As your servant, your weapon, your knight and your lover, I will protect you from all others."

Despite, the faint redness on his face Ciel acted as if he hadn't heard. "Sebastian. You did not answer me. Why are you acting as if-"

He was cut of midsentence, by a pair of lips covering his own.

Sebastian reluctantly pulled away, before scooping up his lord, bridal style. "It seems my master, needs more to convince him. Trust me; by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to remember anything of this conversation."

Cries of pleasure and the shouts of each other names was the only thing that could be heard that night. It was only until Ciel could take no more, that he fell asleep, and his butler left the room.

However, it was not long that he was once again awoken, but not from the usual nightmares that plagued him, but something different.

As Ciel lay in bed, in his half awake state, he couldn't help but think to him self, how strange it was.

Lately, he had been having some very strange…dreams? Perhaps visions. But a quite voice, in the very back of his mind whispered to him that they were memories. That his trusty demon was hiding something from him.

He would see him self standing at the very top of the Effie tower, the queen standing before him, except she was much younger looking than she should have been. Then a sudden movement of white would head towards him and he would suddenly find him self on an unfinished bridge. Feathers would float around, an odd mix of that white from before, and new, black feathers. Two bodies swirled, collided and looked almost as if they were moulded together as they moved around each other…fighting? Dancing?

He couldn't tell. But then the floor would drop. And he would fall. Down, down, down, towards the dark, inky depths of the cold water below. Then just as he would hit the surface, he would be able to just make out, a white gloved hand, reaching out to him.

Turning his head to face the window, he looked at the moon as it hung silently in the sky, despite from its beautiful appearance, he could not help his mind wonder. Now that he thought about it, he had not received a letter from the queen in many months now. He had expected to at least run into that butler of hers who delivers the letters. What was his name? Something like…it started with…was it a B? Bash? No. How stupid.

He tried to think, but it only brought pain to his eye, which held the contract. It really shouldn't be that hard to remember a single name. Honestly… he knew it, so why couldn't he get it?

Then, the voice was back. Whispering, whispering, whispering, and forcing him to listen this time to the three words they spoke. Over and over almost a mantra as it repeated on a loop.

_Ash._

_Angel._

_Dead._

_ .Dead_

_Ash, Angel, Dead. Ash, Angel, Dead! Louder and louder._

He closed his eyes to try and block it out, but then an image of a face appeared in his mind…In a flash of white. And the dream came back, only this time he could see it all clear. Could hear and feel what was happening.

Because it had been real.

Ash, the queen's butler, who was also a female… had been an angle, the one who was responsible for his parents death, had tried to kill him…and everyone else. And in return, had been killed by his order at the hands of his demon.

He had got his revenge.

_So why did Sebastian tell him it was the Trancy boy? Why hasn't he taken my soul? What else is he hiding from me? What else is he lying about? _

_Even after I ordered him, to never lie to me._

Drowsiness and fatigue once again took hold of him, as he began to drift to sleep, he promised to him self-

'_Tomorrow I will get my answers, if not from that blasted demon, then from someone else!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mismatched eyes blinked open against their owners will, as sunlight filled the room, chasing away the leftover shadows from the night.

Sitting up Ciel rubbed one of eyes, as he fully awoke, whilst watching his butler's every move with the other.

"Good morning young master. Today I have prepared you Poached Salmon and mint salad with your choice of side dish, scones or toast, along with a Ceylon Tea. Which would you care for? "

"Scones" As was the normal choice.

He continued to observe the demons actions, looking for any sign that something was wrong but found none. As always Sebastian's movements were graceful and elegant.

As soon as he had eaten and finished his tea, he stood away from the bed and allowed Sebastian to dress him. Now he was close enough to properly see his face and eyes for any sign of a lie or discomfort he decided to see if his butler was going to come clean, or if he would have to take matters else where.

"Sebastian, has there been any letters sent to me recently?"

"No young master. Have you been expecting any?"

Ciel looked down as his butler smiled at him.

"Yes, it's been a while since I have heard anything from the queen. I had at least expected to run into that butler of hers. Ash wasn't it?" If he had not been so close to the other, he would not have notice how the smile his butler wore dropped slightly, as it became more forced than what it had been. Yet he acted as if nothing was wrong as he continued his job of dressing his master, putting Ciel's eye patch on, gently brushing away the strands of hair that covered it.

"I'm afraid there has been no word from her majesty my lord, perhaps she is finally satisfied with how things are. And yes, I believe that is correct, though I didn't expect you to pay close attention to a butler that wasn't me. Am I no longer enough for you my lord?" Wine coloured eyes flashed briefly, moving closer than was comfortable as he took a firm grip of Ciel's chin, not allowing him to look any where but at him.

Ciel couldn't help but roll his eye. "Honestly you stupid demon, there is no need for that behaviour. Besides what if someone else has caught my attention?"

Eye flashed again. "My, my, how cruel you are young master. Here I thought that you loved me. You have said many a times that all you needed was me. You weren't lying now were you? How unbecoming of a Phantomhive"

Glaring at his butler he pulled himself away from the demons hold and took a step back. "Watch your place demon; do not speak to me in such away. And whilst you're at it get rid of that ridiculous notion of love. What we do is not out of affection, it is merely for pleasure and to act as a distraction, nothing more nothing less. Now, summon that butler Ash for me at once."

"Bocchan is certainly a heart breaker, considering that I am in love with you" He sighed, a hand over his heart.

Ciel froze. Wait, what?!

His butler…this demon…loves?

No. This was surely to put him off of the conversation. He had to be persistent.

Acting as if he hadn't just been confessed to, he stared impassively at his butler. "Sebastian, I said to send for Ash, why are you still here?"

He noticed the way those dark eyes narrowed, before a very fake smile was shot towards him. "Forgive me, my lord. But He is no longer with the queen. He has not been with her for a while now, and there is no way to contact him as his location is unknown,"

'Well, this is interesting' Ciel thought, a brow raised in question. "Pray tell, why he is no longer stationed with her majesty?"

"It seemed he was, shall we say, misusing his power, and was therefore dealt with. May I ask the sudden interest with him, my lord?"

'That's one way of putting it lightly, but you're still lying to me Sebastian' he thought.

"Did you know I had the most peculiar dream the other night, that he had wings? They reminded me of ones that belong to an angle."

Sebastian, eyes widened slightly. "What a strange dream, that you would think of something as holy as angle wings when you walk among the dark" He smirked.

"Indeed." He walked to his door, but before he opened it he sent a look over his shoulder to his butler, who in return gave him a question glance.

"Sebastian, is there something you wish to tell me? Anything at all perhaps"

Sebastian frowned at his master's odd behaviour. 'What is going on?' He wondered. He had an idea, but it shouldn't have been possible. He had made sure that- never mind. He would fix this.

"Of course not Bocchan"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my lord. You know I never lie"

'But you do', was the thought unsaid as Ciel made his way to his study, thinking of what he should do now that his butler was not cooperating.

"Bocchan, now that your questions are out of the way, allow me to go thorough today's schedule. Your morning will start with lessons in history and the violin, before we work on those dance skill you so lack. You have a meeting with one of your toy manufactures, then after that your afternoon is free. Although I'm sure, I could personally see to find you some sort of 'activity' to keep you occupied during that time."

"Clear it all. Something important has come up that requires my immediate attention. Prepare a carriage for me at once then gather the other servants by the entrance."

"Yes my lord." As he left, Sebastian tried not to frown at the sudden command. He was not aware of anything important coming up. He knew this because he kept an eye on everything his master did, or wanted. Something was not right, and he did not like it, not at all. If he was correct in his guessing, from the hints that had been given to him, Ciel's memory had some how come back. And he was now plotting something. He would find out.

If he couldn't find out what sort of plan his master was up to, what kind of butler was he?

Having everything ready, all the servants were stood before the young Earl, as he gave each of them their orders.

"Finny, water the roses and trim the trees."

"Yes sir!"

"May-Rin, polish the silver and wash the sheets"

"Y-yes I w-will, yes s-sir"

"Tanaka, keep drinking your tea"

"Ho, ho, ho"

"Sebastian, you will stay here and continue with your jobs. Bard, you will escort me on my trip"

"Yes si- WHAT!?"

Ciel sighed as he looked at four shocked faces, and one that was frowning in displeasure.

Sebastian stepped forward, bowing as he spoke. "My lord, please allow me the duty of watching over you. I think it best if you were in my sight at all times."

Ciel growled in annoyance. "Bard will be enough for this. You will remain here. I order you to not take even a step to that carriage. Bard lets go."

"Yes sir"

Everyone left to do as instructed, except one. Who remained still, even as he was now encased in shadows that seemed to be coming from his body?

"Not a step in his carriage, was it? Well of course. An order is an order. However…."

Bard pulled up to the building he had been directed to. It looked kind of shady if you asked him. "Are you sure this be the place sir?"

Ciel stepped out of his ride and looked up at the sign above. "Yes. This is indeed the place. Wait out here till I am done."

"Yes sir."

With that, the Earl walked into the place know as 'The Undertakers'


	3. Chapter 3

(This is along chapter, but I hope it will make up for not posting for a while.)

Stepping into the Undertaker's parlour, Ciel was welcomed to the usual sight of coffins around the room, jars containing…body pieces and god knows what else.

Wanting to get this over with quickly, he was just about to call the insane man out when he was greeted with the odd laugh that he was used to hearing upon his adventures to this place.

"He, he, he, he, he. Welcome, young earl. Have you finally decided to come for that coffin fitting?" Undertaker asked as he appeared behind him, seemingly out of no where.

Ciel glared in response.

"No? Well, the offer is always there for my favourite Earl. "

"Undertaker I am here for a reason. So do stop the foolishness."

"Hummm, business you say… there have been no bodies lately. It's been ever so boring around here. But perhaps….the business is about that shadow of yours, where is it I wonder?" Undertaker asked grinning at the end of his sentence.

Ciel frowned. He was right. This guy was insane. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"He, he, he, Silly boy. Your butler Earl. You never come here alone, so I wonder where he is."

"He is not to be near me at the moment." Ciel tried to sound normal but he couldn't help the anger that laced his words.

"Well, this is interesting. Why? Did he burn your cake?" Undertaker giggled.

"I would prefer that, but no. It was much worse."

Undertaker went silent as he observed the little Earl. This was obviously serious. Being here alone was one clue, but the way he stood there, rigid, yet ready to run if need be. Then that eye of his, full of anger, pain, and betrayal… what had happened. He truly did care for the young one, so if he could help then he would in anyway.

"Undertaker, you know of my goal, yes?"

'Oh. So that's what happened.' "Of course, though I wonder how many times you will end up achieving that goal of yours."

Now that caught Ciel's attention. He stared at the other, trying to figure out what was going on. "You know something about my situation, about Sebastian, that you're not telling me."

Undertaker laughed before he turning serious. "Oh yes. I know about what he is. Why you cover that eye of his. How you sold your soul. Tell me Earl, how long will you follow along the path he drew, just for you? How many times, will your revenge be taken? After all this is not you're first. You are no longer the king, in this game."

"What do you mean?" Ciel demanded as he glared at the other.

"You will never get your true revenge Earl. You won't be able to find the true culprit with that demon of yours. But I could show you. If…you want. I am above human also you see, all it would take is opening one, single, book."

"What do you mean show me?" the young Earl asked, almost cautiously. "Why are you helping me? And for free that is?"

Undertaker smiled a genuine smile. "Because, Ciel Phantomhive, I honestly do like you and the many numbers of your family who I have helped in my life. And when I say I will show you, that is what I mean. You will see and hear what your parents saw in that moment before death. Would you like that?"

'So from what he has been saying this whole time, even my first revenge wasn't real. But if this book does show me the truth, then I will know who it was once and for all.' "Very well. Show me this book"

Undertaker nodded once before he went into the back of the store, returning with a greyish book and placed it on the counter.

"Are you ready Earl?"

Ciel stepped closer in reply.

"Very well, Lets begin."

He opened the book, and instantly the room was bathed in a white light as what seemed to be a film roll flew around them, showing brief moments of his parent's life. Until it reached almost the end, then he was filled with a strange sensation as he was pulled into the image itself. Shaking his head to get rid of the feeling, his heart jumped when he saw them. There they were, just talking with each other, but there. Alive. Together.

His parents

He could see them, clear as day. It felt almost like if he reached out, he would be able to touch them. But somehow he knew that was not true. He didn't know what hurt more, having to watch them live their final moments, or being able to see them happy and smiling but not able to speak or hold them. Both, he decided were just as painful, as he watched them laugh and smile lovingly at each other. What he wouldn't give, to have them by his side now.

A smile, not one of the fake ones he gave to those around him, but a real, pure, loving smile graced his face as he watched them. They were just as remembered, his father strong and kind, but from the gleam in his eye, you could tell he was smart and one not to be reckoned with. His mother, as always, was beautiful, clam and gentle, with a presence of warmth and comfort.

But then the room turned dark.

What was going on?

He could here them panic slightly as they called to each other, asking if the other was okay. Then there was the sound of the door, and footsteps… Had one of them left?

Why was it dark? What happened to the lights?

Suddenly there were two loud noises. The lights flickered back on, and then he could see his parents were on the ground. Fear filled his body, were they already…? No. Looking closer he could make out the steady rise and fall of their chests. He sighed in relief, but it was short lived. As a few minuets later, his nightmare began, once more.

He wanted to call out to them, but as he began to see smoke coming from under the door, he knew that their time was up. There was nothing he could do but watch…

Rachael woke up to find herself on the floor next to her husband, who was still unconscious. The room was roasting hot with smoke making its way in from under the door as flames devoured it, before spreading into the room.

There home was on fire. They were separated from their child; did the servants get him somewhere safe? They had to get out. Now!

Coughing and gasping for breath as the smoke played havoc on her asthma, Rachael crawled over to her loves side, shaking him by the shoulder as she shouted at him, "Vincent…Vincent, wake up! This is an emergency!"

His eyes began to blink open. "Uggghhhh… R-Rachael, W-what's going on?" Looking at the room, his eyes filled with horror. "Oh my god!"

"Vincent we-" Rachael broke into another painful fit of coughing as the smoke intensified as the most of the room was now ablaze.

Getting up Vincent pulled his wife to her feet. "The fire is spreading fast, come on we have to move. Now! We need to get Ciel and find a way out."

He looked around for a way to escape and noticed the door at the back of the room had a path free of the flames. "Come on, this way hurry"

Their eyes began to sting and their lungs were starting to hurt from the fumes. The heat was almost unbearable by now. They needed to get out soon.

However as they got closer to the door, a creaking and groaning sound was heard, when suddenly… "Rachael look out!" "Ahhhh!" Both landed on the ground, as Vincent had pulled his wife out of the way, just in time as the roof above where she had just been standing collapsed in a fiery heap in front of the door.

*Cough* "Are you okay?" He asked, holding Rachael at arms length as his eyes scanned her for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine, but there's no way we can get past now." She gasped. By now, every breath she took sent shocks of pain throughout her body and the heat was making her drowsy.

"We have to keep trying; we need to save our boy." Desperate Vincent shouted as loud as he could, hoping, praying, someone was around to hear him. "

"Is someone there? Please, help!"

"Over there! There's a window, maybe you can get through come on, don't stop. "Once again he tried to pull the both of them up, bur after a few steps Rachael fell to her knees, as she clutched her side, coughing and gasping as she tried to breathe, but the smoke was making it worse.

"M-my asthma, I-I can't…" 'Cough' 'cough'

Panicking Vincent held her face in his hands, "Look at me sweetie, I need you to look at me. Calm down, you can do it" he begged, yet it was useless as her eyes began to slowly close "Rachael! Please hang on; you'll be fine, all of us will." Why was this happening… once again he tried to call for somebody, anybody…"PLEASE! IS ANYONE AROUND, WE NEED HELP?"

Then suddenly a voice "Are you okay in there!"

"Oh thank god, Rachael, someone is here!" He smiled in relief before shouting back to their saviour, "Me and My wife can't get out! We need to find our son as well!"

"Hang on I'm coming in"

Rachael, barely awake, used what little strength she had to take hold of Vincent's hand. "Vincent, I don't think I can-"

"No, please just a little longer, were almost there. Help is here, come on."

"Well, what do we have in here?" a deep voice spoke to them.

Vincent looked up to see a tall man, dressed in black, with dark hair and red eyes.

"Please her lungs can't take this much longer… and we need to find our boy"

"Now that is a shame, you weren't supposed to have made it this long…" The man spoke in, what was meant to be, a disappointed voice. But the smirk on his face and the way his eyes seemed to glow, he was clearly amused at the sight of them, surround in flames, and begging for help.

"w-what, I don't understand, never mind your jokes we need to –"

"You don't need to do anything but stay here and burn like you were supposed to. And don't worry about your child; I have some very special plans for him. "

*cough cough* "W-who the hell are you, y-you bastard, I –"*cough cough*

"If you excuse me, I need to make sure the young master got out okay, but don't worry, I'll be back to check on you soon. This should help. Good bye Phantomhive" The man waved his hand and the fire in the room some how increased and spread around faster, closing in on them, trapping them with nowhere to go. Then he left and didn't look back once.

"Bastard come back here, you…"

"V-Vincent … What a-re we going to do –"*cough *cough* Rachael asked gasping for air, tears running down her face.

"I-I don't know. " He replied helplessly, holding her close in his arms as he tried to shield her from the fire with his body.

"C-Ciel-…." She tried to say, before gently, her eyes closed and she fell limp in his arms.

"Rachael… Rachael? No, no, keep your eyes open baby, please!"

"….."

"No, no. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Holding his wife's body closer he cried for her, himself and their son. "I couldn't protect you, or our child. I'm sorry. I love you both, so much. Our little b-boy and y-you Rachael…*cough, cough* Please forgive me."

He looked back towards where the stranger had left them to die. "That man…no that monster, I hope you fucking burn in hell!" he yelled.

His body was heavy, his eyes began to close, and the flames had finally reached them. Sending agonising pain all over. But with is last breath he whispered "Ciel please be safe, well be watching from above form now. We're so proud of you baby boy. We'll love you, always…"

But just before his eyes fully closed he could make out the red eyes, of the man that had sentenced them to death.

The man, unaffected by the fire, watched as the bodies began to burn, and smiled. "A monster am I? No. I am just one hell of a demon… "

He grinned, showing off a set of fangs,

"… And soon enough, I shall be one hell of a butler…"

Then Ciel's world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A lone blue eye slowly fluttered open. Dazed and confused, Ciel took in his surroundings only to find himself back in his carriage. Looking out the window to see that it would soon be sunset, he knew he was out later than he should have been. And seeing only forest on either side, he knew he was miles away from town, they might have been close to the manor yet he couldn't have been sure since he didn't recognise the path. But before that, he needed to know how he got here.

Obviously, Bard must have carried him back before setting off, but why would he need to? Head pounding, Ciel gingerly rubbed his head to try and ease the pain… what was going on? The last thing he remembered was going to see Undertaker and then… suddenly it all came back.

The talk with Undertaker…

Watching his…his parents...

And then…He saw the truth. All this time, the one who killed them, was Sebastian.

Tugging on his hair he grit his teeth in anger and frustration. 'Why? '

The one person he had foolishly trusted. The one who he thought he could rely on. He had willing sold his soul to him. He had…oh god, he had _willingly, _given his body to him. He had sex with his parent's killer…

Ciel had one hand over his mouth, the other clutching at his stomach. 'I think I'm going to…'

Opening the window he poked his head outside shouting towards the front of the carriage, "BARD, PULL OVER IMEDIETLY!" As soon as it stopped he jumped out and ran to the side of the road, where he began to throw up.

Coughing and trying to calm his breathing, he was unaware of the sound of footsteps coming towards him. So when a hand was placed on his back, he guessed it was Bard, making sure he was okay.

"Oh my, are you alright Bochan?"

Ciel froze. Eye wide in shock, there was no mistaking that voice. No one else who called him 'Bochan' but…

Slowly turning his head, he looked over his shoulder and a chill ran down his body as he came into contact with red eyes that were almost glowing which only made the deadly smirk accompanying it, even more sinister.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel took a step back, away from his butler. His body trembled slightly, before he told himself to calm down. He had to stay in control or else who knows what the demon would do.

"Sebastian what are you doing here? What happened to Bard?" He asked business face on.

Sebastian chuckled darkly, "Does master care for his servants? I merely disposed of him. After all, there is no longer a need for him or the others in fact."

'Dispose? I don't understand. He -…no'

"What do you mean by that? I demand you explain yourself"

Sebastian's smirk turned into a full on grin as he lent towards the young masters face. "It is unbecoming for you to act so dumb milord. You know full well what I mean. Did your little trip to Undertaker's not enlighten you? Perhaps another demonstration, would clear things up, hmm?" Then with a snap of his finger his hands suddenly lit up in a burst of flames.

Terrified Ciel stumbled back, tripping over a rock and falling onto his back. As the demon took slow steps towards him, he tried to scurry back away from him.

"Why?" He whispered, before he shouted out, "Why did you kill them? First my parents and now the only people I had close to a family!"

Sebastian removed the flames with a flick of the wrist before he came and knelt before the trembling child, placing one of his hands on his master's face, stopping him from moving away any further and making sure he looked him in the eyes. "I did it all for you Bochan. For us" He purred.

Ciel's blood ran cold, heart pounding at the touch and words of the demon. "How is any of this for me?" He shouted, raising a hand to strike Sebastian's face, but his wrist was caught and held in a tight, almost painful grip.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the attempt of violence. "Now, now master, you wouldn't want to make me angry. I promise nothing good would come out of it." Although spoken calmly, the threat hung in the air around them as if they had been spat out. "And of course, you probable wouldn't understand. You were only a small little thing when I first saw you." He sighed in mock disappointment.

Ciel tried to pull his arm back but it was in vain as the grip only tightened its hold. He was scared and confused, he needed to get away. "What are you saying? Release me at once!"

"Why should I? I had to wait so long to get you. I saw you years before our original meeting. Such a pure soul, belonging to such a beauty, I wanted to snatch you away from the view of others and keep you for my own. But I couldn't come near you. A demon can only be called by corrupted souls, and yours was pure. It was impossible for us to ever meet. So of course, I took matters into my own hands. Starting with your parent and then leading the occult to you, until you could summon me and bind us together with the contract. And look at us now… so you see, like I said this was all for you milord. I do not lie." He said, pulling Ciel in closer to his body, faces close, intending to claim the others lips. But could only chuckle under his breath when Ciel in return, turned his head away, frowning in disgust.

Listening to the demons words, he couldn't stop a few tears from flowing. "Every hell I went through was because of you… I swore I would get back at the person responsible and now I can"

"Oh, and what do you intend on doing little lord?" Sebastian wondered. An eyebrow rose in questioning. Releasing his hold on the Phantomhive hire, he stood up, only to bow as he said in a mockingly sweet tone. "Your order is all I need."

Stumbling at first, Ciel got up onto his feet. Forgetting his fear, he felt all the hate and anger rise with in him as he looked into his butler's eyes. Glaring at him, with a dark fire in his eye, he gave the order. "Sebastian, for the death of my parents, my torture and disgracing the Phantomhive name, as well as killing those who work under the Phantomhive name I order you, to** kill yourself**!" He shouted, breathing hard after.

This would be the end. Once Sebastian was gone, he would no longer be around to take his soul. He would be free.

But to his confusion, his butler just stood there laughing.

"I gave you an order. Kill your self!" He demanded coldly.

Sebastian just smiled, the low light reflecting off of his fangs. "Oh Ciel, didn't you know? A demon can't be killed. We won't ever die…that order can never be followed. You will _never _get your revenge. Instead, you get to be with me your whole life. "

Ciel's glare was immediately replaced with shock. 'This couldn't be happening. He was stuck to the monster before him with no escape but death. And Sebastian would not allow that. He was trapped.'

He had to move, get away from there.' Run' his mind told him. No matter how useless it was he had to run. Slowly he started to back away, one step at a time. The demon moving towards him, an arm reaching out for him "Come Ciel, there is one last thing we need to do, before we can spend eternity together. "

Ciel shook his head, and then he ran. It was no point heading back down the road. He would be in constant sight, so he headed for the trees, hoping to lose his butler amongst the foliage.

Sebastian watched him go with a smirk. "Very well, since I know how much you love games, let us make this one, perhaps, hide and seek?. I will count from ten, and then I shall come for you. So, let the hunt begin." He whispered, slowly removing his gloves with his teeth. Red eyes glowed a bright pink, while fangs lengthened and the shadows of dark feathers rained upon him.

"_**Ten**_"

Ciel ran as fast as he could, weaving between the trees.

"_**Nine**_"

His was suddenly jerked back as his sleeve got caught on a branch. Tugging he managed to free himself, ripping his clothes the process.

"_**Eight**_"

The sun was almost completely gone now, with everything dark, Ciel ripped his eye patch off in the hopes of being able to see better, but it did little good, as he ran blindly through the trees.

"_**Seven**_"

A root stood out of the ground and tripped him, making him land face first on the dirt. He scrambled up as fast as he could, needing to get away, never knowing if the demon was close or not.

"_**Six**_"

Thorns cut at his face and hands, causing small rivets of blood to trickle from his cheeks and palms, as he pushed them aside.

"_**Five**_"

He needed to stop for breath, he couldn't have an asthma attack now, but if he did stop, how long before he was caught?

"_**Four**_"

The darkness and the shadows played tricks on his mind. Everything was closing in on him, how far had he even come?

"_**Three**_"

Which way should he go? Was there even an exit up ahead? He had no idea where he was. The road he was brought on was not one he knew. Sebastian had done this on purpose. He knew he would run. What else had he planned?

"_**Two**_"

Tears were falling, he couldn't help it. He felt so helpless, running for his life. His dirty and bloody body ached, his lungs were screaming at him, as he paused, leaning against a tree as he began to cough and gasp for breath. What should he do?! What _could_ he do?!

"_**One**_"

Then the contract on his eye began to _burn_. He brought a hand to it as he screamed in agony. He almost collapsed as the feeling spread thought his frame. Then he heard that dark, familiar voice in his head…

"_**Ready or not, here I come**_"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N: This didn't turn out how I pictured it, but it's done now. If anyone ever wants a sequel let me know)

He fell onto all fours once the burning of the contract began to subside, although it still continued to sting and throb sending sharp jolts of pain every few minuets. Shaking he pushed himself onto his knees, panting as he looked around. It was dark now with hardly enough light than what he needed, but as long as he could somewhat see, he would have to make do.

Managing to rise onto his feet, he placed one hand on his knees and the other onto a near by tree for support as he took in as much air as he could. Knowing he couldn't stay here for long, he began to take a few steps forward, wiping away his tears, although it didn't stop them, in an attempt to better see his surroundings. Trying to find some sign of where to go, but it was useless.

He felt hopeless. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. Everything…it was his entire fault…

His head shot up when he suddenly heard the sound of a twig snapping. His eyes searched the darkness surrounding him, but he couldn't see anything as it went silent once more. Without thinking Ciel ran. He couldn't be caught, he couldn't… he kept repeating it over and over in his head. He couldn't be caught!

"_Bochan…" _

He stumbled and almost fell as he suddenly heard those words whispered in his ear. Terrified, he looked out of the corner of his eyes, but he saw no one there. Was he..?

'No', he thought, 'don't look back'

"_Bochan, come back Bochan…"_

'No, no, no never'

"_Bochan, why do you run from me?"_

'No leave me alone'

The sound of a birds cry was the only warning he had before it flew at him, making him dive to the ground to avoid being hit by it. Looking up he saw the bird, a black crow, perched on a tree. But it wasn't alone. Seemingly hundreds of them were huddled together on the branches above, watching him, staring at him with their beady eyes; alight with a dark gleam that looked anything but friendly. Ciel's body began to shake, as he began to crawl away from them, wanting as much distance between them and him as possible. But then another took flight and swooped towards him, then another and another, until he had no choice but to push himself up from the dirt and run. The swarm of birds chased him, crying out at in their shrill voices, the sound over powering the laboured breathing from Ciel's lungs and the thundering pulse of his heart.

His body was tired; the stress of tonight's events as well as his physical condition was wearing him down. He didn't know how much longer he could continue, but if he stopped… He braved a glance over his shoulder, the birds released a war cry and all together they went for him. In a feeble attempt to protect himself he ducked, covering his head with his arms as he continued to run, closing his eyes as if it would somehow block out the pain that was about to come.

However, no longer being able to see he stumbled on a rock and fell landing face first in the dirt, with enough force to give him a nasty looking bruise. It hurt, but he dare not attempt to get up, instead curling in on himself, as he awaited the attack. Minuets passed…and nothing. Warily he risked taking a peek behind him.

Nothing there… the swarm of birds had gone. Vanished, leaving no trace behind them, as if they had never been there.

But they had been there, chasing him. He couldn't have imagined that. Right...?

He placed his arms down, away from his head. Looking forward he found himself in a clearing. It was not much, just a large area of dirt, surrounded on the outskirts by the trees and the shadows. But from here he was protected by the light of the moon that now hung in the sky, now that nothing was blocking it from view.

He attempted to get up, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his ankle on the left leg. He must have sprained it when he fell. Even so he still got up, forcing himself to move, ignore the pain, and get away. He had just managed to make it to the middle of the clearing when he froze.

He felt a chill run down his spine. He couldn't see it, but all his senses were screaming at him as they rose to high alert.

He was not alone.

He began to shake, panicking as he tried to spin around, trying to locate who or what was there. Then he saw them. Red eyes glowing as they watched him never straying from his body, his own eye began to sting in response. As soon as he tried to back away, they were gone. Then he heard it, laughter. At first it was only in his mind. Until it got louder, then it came from all around, a deep, cruel and mocking laughter.

"You should have known better then to run, Ceil"

At the same time that voice spoke, an unseen force struck his side, flinging him to the ground far from where he was standing. He felt the air ripped from him as he felt like he had been hit by a carriage. His side flared up in pain, he could have sworn some of his ribs were broken. He spat out the blood that had risen to his mouth from the blow.

He rose to his knees, but before he could get any further, a blur of black rushed passed him, clawing his arm as it moved. Ciel cried out in pain. Placing a hand over the marks, trying to stop the bleeding, but the wounds were deep, and it hurt like hell.

Again he tried to move, only for him to be struck over and over again. The same menacing laughter surrounding him, creating a harmony with his yell's and screams of pain, until he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto his side, his breathing shallow. He could only watch as the other approached them.

Sebastian's steps were like that of a predator as he made his move towards his now injured prey. He looked over the marks on his master. _His marks_. The very thought made him want to smile. Bending down onto one knee, he ran a hand through Ciel's hair in what would have been a sweet gesture, if not for the situation.

"It was fun while it lasted, don't you think?" He asked, smirking when he got no answer. "Not going to answer me?" He sighed as if disappointed. "You know, it hurts me when you act so cold towards me. I'd hate to have to force a reaction out of you. So tell me, are you having fun Milord?"

"…."

Red eyes narrowed in anger. "Very well. Let us try once more." Suddenly out of nowhere he brought his foot crashing down onto Ciel's sprained ankle, crushing the bone.

Ciel screamed.

Sebastian grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to his knees. He growled, fangs exposed, "I Said. Are. You. Having. Fun?"

Ciel shook his head no, unable to do anything but sob as his body reacted to the sudden pain. Wincing as he was once more dropped to the ground.

Sebastian looked at his little master. He was bruised and bleeding, his eyes and his cheeks were red from crying. He was like a little broken doll. _His _broken doll. He was so beautiful.

Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair. "It's a shame you are not enjoying this game, when you were the one to start it. I f you had just been willing to come with me, I would not have had to act like this. Not yet anyway." Opening his eyes he found Ciel doing his best in attempts to crawl away using his only good leg. It seems his master still had some fight in him.

Ciel gasped when he suddenly found himself off the floor and dangling in the air, a gloved hand gripping him around his neck. Using what little strength he had he tried his best to claw at the others wrist, tried to push the hand away from him, but it was no good. This was it, wasn't it? Sebastian had played with him and now he was going to kill him and take his soul.

"A-are you going to k-kill me now?" He asked with what little breath he had.

Sebastian's eyes softened and his grip loosened. "No, of course not. I would never, could never kill you" He cooed, voice soft and sweet as he smiled.

Ciel now being able to breathe a bit easier felt anger and desperation well up inside of him. "Then why are you doing this? Everything you've done, why would you hurt me if you aren't going to kill me?" He tried to shout.

Sebastian brought Ciel towards him so they were face to face, noses almost touching. He could see the fear in those big miscoloured eyes. "I've told you before haven't I. Surely you have not forgotten already" He chuckled, Ciel just continued to struggle in his grip. "Everything is for us Bochan. Everything that has or will happen is because I love you, Ciel."

Ciel's blood ran cold.

Love…

His parent's death. Years of torture. The day's upon days of screaming, pleading for help. The death of his servants… and all he can say is that it was out of love?

Ciel, spat at the demon, pleased when he saw the flash of disgust in red eyes, when it landed on the others cheek.

"You sicken me. How dare you say such a thing! This is not love. You don't break or hurt the people you love. I hope you rot in hell for all you've done. Better yet, I hope the angels get you, let them do to you what you've done to everyone else. I-"Ciel was cut off by the tightening of the hand around his neck. Furious red eyes gazed into his own.

"This is love Ciel, real love. None of that rubbish that you humans call love. That's not what it's really like. Love is a dark and powerful thing. It's lustful and possessive, it's harsh and painful." His eyes seemed to darken and he was growling out the words towards the end, as his grip once more began to tighten. Cutting off Ciel's air supply, who was opening and closing his mouth, trying to take in breaths but failing.

"I break you, so that it is I who put you back together. And when I do you will have parts of me in you. You will need me, depend on me, love me. But don't worry. You will understand soon. But first we need to break you completely, before I can fix you. After all, humans don't live forever…"

Ciel could just make out the words, as his eyes began to close and the world around him began to grow dark. The last thing he could remember was the sharp pain of teeth ripping into his neck and the feeling as if his very blood was on fire.

Then his heart, very slowly

…stopped

…beating

And then that was the end of the human child, known as Ciel Phantomhive…

~A few months Later~

Sebastian stood in front of the open window. The light breezes making the curtains dance about his body, as if caressing him. He looked up at the bloody red moon of hell, after months of waiting, everything was finally ready.

He walked over to the bed that was in the middle of the room, "It is time, time to awaken." He said as he observed the body lying on top of the sheets. They were so very beautiful. Skin, soft and unblemished, as white and pure as snow, lips full and pink, hair a unique shade of bluish/grey and last but not least-

The body's eyes began to gently flutter open

-eyes the colour of blood…

"Welcome back. Ciel, my love"


End file.
